


Dans ton ombre.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Background Magica de Spell, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Hair, Happy Ending, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Past Child Abuse, Shadow Realm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Lena serait toujours là pour Zaza. C'était une promesse. Lena/Zaza.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Sur votre 31 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Cheveux.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Hey ! Comme en mars de cette année, Almayen a de nouveau organisé une édition du « Sur votre 31 », et contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne vais pas faire sur un seul couple mais sur douze ! Ce qui veut dire douze recueils différents avec un fandom différent à chaque fois (et seulement cinq textes par couple, faut pas déconner, je suis pas maso à ce point-là…) Pourquoi ? Paske, comme on dit sur l'Enfer de Dante, masochisme !
> 
> Et y aura à chaque deux recueils en cours de publication et donc deux textes par thème par jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Post-canon, je sais pas quand.
> 
> \- Mot du 19/08/2020 Cheveux
> 
> \- Couleur du 29/08/2020
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney.
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Lena.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire sur Lena sans parler de Miss Tick
> 
> \- Défi couple 267 : Lena/Zaza (La Bande à Picsou)
> 
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur Zaza qui fait des couettes à Lena.
> 
> \- Titre du 23/06/2020 : Dans ton ombre
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP n6 : Loot Llama Un animal : Écrire sur une créature magique noire ou sur un animal qui est le personnage principal de votre histoire
> 
> \- Situation 153 : Un personnage A coiffe un personnage B
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 414. Jeune fille.
> 
> \- Alphabet des Thèmes O : Occupation
> 
> \- Foire au folles actions : ACTION 42 : Coiffer quelqu'un
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lena
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.

Lena ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'air adorable de sa petite-amie à qui elle ne savait jamais dire non, ou encore ses petits yeux de Chat Botté auxquels absolument personne ne résistait, ni elle, ni les triplés, ni mamie Baba, ni même Balthazar Picsou, ou à cause de ce nœud rose dans ses cheveux qui la rendait si adorable…

Enfin bref.

Toujours est-il qu'elle était là, en train d'intérieurement pester contre elle-même pour avoir si peu de volonté, tandis que les doigts de Zaza étaient sur son crâne, en train de triturer les cheveux de la jeune fille (enfin, jeune cane plutôt), ayant pris la décision de lui faire des couettes.

(Pourquoi exactement, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Enfin pourquoi pas, c'était une occupation comme une autre après tout.)

Quelle idée aussi de se laisser pousser les cheveux, vraiment, elle aurait dû le voir venir, mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'était Zaza, toujours aussi imprévisiblement _mignonne_.

« Rah, arrête donc de bouger tout le temps, sinon je vais jamais y arriver !

\- Mais je m'ennuie ! Ne put s'empêcher de râler Lena, ce à quoi Zaza leva les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé.

\- Oui, hé bien si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça, ce sera encore plus long ! Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, amenant Lena à ne plus bouder contre elle (ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus de cinq minutes en temps normal de toute façon). »

Et puis, à la réflexion, une fois que Zaza eut terminé de la coiffer, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas si mal comme ça.


	2. 2. Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- Défi couple 267 : Lena/Zaza (La Bande à Picsou)
> 
> \- Dialogue 79 : « - Où est [Prénom] ? - Caché. Je crois que je suis censée le chercher. »
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 320. cache-cache.
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Lena
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Lena/Zaza
> 
> \- 1001 situations : Situation 6 : Un personnage A et un personnage B explorent un lieu hanté et se perdent
> 
> \- Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 5 : "Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"
> 
> \- La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 20 : Solitude
> 
> \- La fin et le début : Première phrase 28 : "Tout commença comme d'habitude." (Petite sœur, Patricia MacDonald)
> 
> \- Le défi des baisers : Vingt septième baiser : Le premier baiser
> 
> \- Le défi des peurs : Peur 33 : Somniphobie
> 
> \- Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Les expressions infernales : Huitième expression infernale : Par les flammes de l'Enfer.
> 
> \- Les prompts d'amour : Prompt d'amour 1 : "Tu sais que je t'aime ?"
> 
> \- Premières fois : La première fois que je me mets en couple
> 
> \- Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 33 : Perdre connaissance
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 Ombre
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lena
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 20 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-canon, rien de très défini.

Tout commença comme d'habitude.

Par une aventure dans un lieu insolite et paumé.

Lena se demandait encore ce qu'elle foutait ici, après tout, c'était Zaza qui était fan des maisons hantés et de tout ce qui était mystérieux/bizarre/fantastico-magique/insolite, pas elle (son problème étant justement qu'elle s'y connaissait un peu trop dans ce genre de choses), et elle n'avait eu absolument aucun mal à y traîner tout le clan Picsou, friands d'aventures comme ils l'étaient tous dans cette famille, et Lena avait juste suivi le mouvement.

Et bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'elle et Zaza se perdent en chemin…

Enfin, au début, elles ne s'étaient pas _réellement_ perdues, c'était juste que Zaza avait insisté pour faire une partie de cache-cache une fois qu'il s'était avéré que les lieux n'étaient pas véritablement hantés (enfin ça, c'était encore à vérifier, Lena avait le sentiment qu'il y avait bien _quelque chose_ d'étrange ici), et… ben elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée.

« Où est Zaza ? Lui demanda Riri, qui se trouvait avec le reste de leur groupe à explorer le reste de la maison.

\- Cachée, lui répondit Lena. Je crois que je suis censée la chercher.

\- Zaza a vraiment organisé une partie de cache-cache ici ?

\- Ça te surprend ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… non… Tu sais dans combien de temps tu vas la retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Oncle Picsou a dit qu'on allait bientôt y aller, et… ah ! C'était quoi ça ? »

_§§§§_

Il y avait bel et bien un fantôme, évidemment, et par les flammes de l'enfer, Lena n'arrivait même pas à être _surprise_ , aussi elle fit tout pour courir le plus possible et retrouver enfin Zaza, et surtout fuir loin de ce maudit fantôme, sincèrement, depuis son expérience avec Miss Tick et le monde des ombres, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester aussi loin que possible du monde surnaturel.

(Ce n'était pas pour rien après tout, si elle avait toujours du mal à se lier aux autres, elle qui était si seule et solitaire avant de rencontrer Zaza, les triplés et le reste de leur famille, ou qu'elle avait encore peur de s'endormir la nuit.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, qu'elle perdait connaissance, assommée par la fatigue, elle avait peur en se réveillant de ne plus être qu'une ombre, comme autrefois.

Ce que sa tante lui avait fait avait laissé des traces sur elle.)

Aussi, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin le visage de l'adolescente, en pleine discussion avec… un fantôme.

Oui, c'était Zaza quoi…

« Zaza il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite !

\- D'accord, d'accord, attend je finis de noter ce que Lola vient de me dire. Merci beaucoup madame la fantôme !

\- Je… Rah non mais je rêve, tu as interviewé un _fantôme_?

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Et donc nous on se fait tous pourchasser par eux, et toi, tu arrives à obtenir des réponses à tes questions comme ça, comment ça se fait ?

\- J'ai demandé poliment ?

\- Bon laisse tomber, de toute façon, les autres nous attendent, on ferait mieux d'y aller, fit-elle en recommençant à courir, suivie de près par son amie.

\- Oui oui, tu as raison Lena, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander un truc.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Lena sentit son cœur faire une embardée, et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dû à la course effrénée qu'elle était obligée de faire.

\- Que… Attends, quoi ? Mais c'est absolument pas le moment ! Dit-elle, à la fois étonnée par la demande, mais aussi afin de trouver le temps de réfléchir à une réponse.

\- Ben je sais bien, seulement, j'ai pas trouvé d'occasion de le faire avant, et puis Lola m'a raconté son histoire super triste donc ça m'a fait penser à toi, et je me suis dit, comme on avait rien de particulier à faire là tout de suite, que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour te poser la question.

\- Zaza, on est en train de se faire poursuivre par une bande de fantômes !

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je te disais, la routine quoi, un jeudi normal en somme. »

Lena ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? Fit-elle avant d'embrasser rapidement la jeune fille, son premier baiser d'ailleurs, un baiser rapide et léger, elles n'avaient réellement le temps là, mais elle fut tout de même très fière de voir qu'elle avait réussi à faire rougir l'autre.

\- C'est oui alors ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui, ça faisait des semaines que je voulais te le demander moi aussi mais j'ai été légèrement… occupée on va dire.

\- Ouah… C'est la première fois que j'ai une petite-amie, qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire maintenant ?

\- D'abord on court, et on s'enfuit d'ici, on réfléchira à ce genre de détail une fois dehors.

\- Ça me convient, rétorqua Zaza, avant d'utiliser son grappin pour les éloigner de la nuée de fantômes à leurs trousses, et Lena se surprit à sourire. »

Peu importe ce qui avait pu lui arriver dans le passé, tant qu'elles restaient toutes les deux ensemble, rien de mal ne lui arriverait.


	3. 3. Accepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mignonnerie du 18/08/2020 A propose à B de lui tenir la main pour essayer.
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 Ombre
> 
> \- Prompt du 18/08/2020 "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tenir la main à quelqu'un ?" "C'est réconfortant, on a l'impression d'être aimé." "Oh..." "Tu veux essayer ?"
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Lena.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Lena/Zaza
> 
> \- Défi couple 267 : Lena/Zaza (La Bande à Picsou)
> 
> \- Blessure 10 : Trahison
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 547. Prison
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lena
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Quelque part pendant la saison 1, avant le final.

Ce n'était pas facile d'accepter de devoir trahir Zaza.

Ce n'était pas simple non plus de feindre l'indifférence à son égard auprès de Miss Tick, de tout faire pour que sa satané tante ne se doute pas de toute l'affection, de toute la tendresse, de tout _l'amour_ qu'elle ressentait pour son amie, pour cette fille à laquelle elle n'était pas censée s'attacher sincèrement, mais Zaza…

Zaza était très certainement la personne la plus _solaire_ qu'elle avait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie, et après avoir passé sa vie entourée d'ombres, le contraste était plutôt saisissant.

Alors oui, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'énergie et l'enthousiasme débordants de cette fille à qui il était si simple de s'attacher.

Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à mentir à Zaza, vraiment…

_§§§§_

Lena n'était pas habituée à tenir la main des gens.

En vérité, elle n'était pas très tactile tout court, à l'inverse de Zaza, pour qui chaque instant semblait être pour elle l'occasion de faire des câlins, alors que Lena, toujours engluée dans la prison que sa tante avait tissée autour d'elle, n'avait pas vraiment l'opportunité de lier contact avec des gens.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Zaza, tout avait changé, et elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui les avait amenées à parler de ça, mais quand Zaza lui avait parlé du fait de tenir la main de quelqu'un, elle avait juste haussé les épaules, et son amie l'avait regardée avec un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tenir la main à quelqu'un ? Avait-elle malgré tout demandé avec curiosité.

\- Hé bien… C'est réconfortant, on a l'impression d'être aimé.

\- Oh…

Être aimée…

Quand sa tante lui avait-elle jamais démontré de l'affection au juste ?

Jamais.

\- Tu veux essayer ? »

Lena hocha la tête, et, quand Zaza serra sa main dans la sienne, elle se surprit à sourire.

Oui, effectivement, c'était agréable comme sensation.

Son sourire se fana alors qu'elle ne pouvait que penser qu'un jour, Zaza saurait la vérité à son sujet, et que ce jour-là, elle se détournerait d'elle, et que sa main dans la sienne ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle ne devait pas y penser.

Pas maintenant en tout cas.


	4. 4. Nuage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- 10/08/2020 : Noir
> 
> \- Défi couple 267 : Lena/Zaza (La Bande à Picsou)
> 
> \- Prompt du 13/08/2020 "Ferme les yeux, et laisse-nous chasser les cauchemars."
> 
> \- Prompt 136 : « J'ai peur. »
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 631. Avoir une peur bleue
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 16/08/2020 : Un personnage A veille sur le sommeil d'un personnage B qui fait des cauchemars
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Lena.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Lena/Zaza
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 Ombre
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lena
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 12 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-canon encore.

_Tu n'es qu'une ombre Lena._

Un cauchemar, encore…

Ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, vraiment.

Certes, ils avaient vaincu Miss Tick, elle s'était échappée pour de bon du monde des ombres, et elle n'allait pas y retourner, plus jamais, mais…

 _Je suis là Lena_.

 _Et je vais te détruire_.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours hantée par des cauchemars, et d'y voir sa tante tant honnie, y apparaître encore et encore, tel un nuage noir assombrissant le ciel de sa vie, et cette nuit était l'une d'entre elles.

 _Laisse-moi, laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es plus là, tu ne peux plus me faire de mal_!

_Je n'ai plus peur de toi !_

( _J'ai peur_.)

_Tu n'es qu'une ombre, Lena chérie, tu n'es rien et je vais te détruire !_

_C'est faux !_

Elle avait peur, bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, une peur bleue d'ailleurs, presque incontrôlable, sa tante avait régi sa vie pendant des années après tout, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement que de la craindre ?

 _Ferme les yeux,_ lui avait dit Mamie Baba un jour, _et laisse-nous chasser les cauchemars._

Mais les cauchemars étaient revenus, ils revenaient _toujours_.

« Hey, Lena ! Résonna une voix, et ce n'était pas la voix de sa tante, non, c'était…

 _Zaza_.

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, et cligna des yeux.

\- Zaza ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Puis, tout lui revint en tête, une nouvelle soirée pyjama, elle s'était endormie, et puis…

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant le nier, et Zaza lui sourit, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là et elle ne peut plus t'atteindre, tu peux dormir tranquille, fit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant, et Lena acquiesça, bien trop épuisée pour protester, avant de fermer les yeux, confiante. »

Tant que Zaza veillerait sur son sommeil, tout irait bien, elle en était persuadée.


	5. 5. Bien sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney
> 
> \- Défi couple 267 : Lena/Zaza (La Bande à Picsou)
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 19/08/2020 A réconforte B après qu'un souvenir difficile soit revenu à la surface suite à une action de A.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 96. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?
> 
> \- Prompt du 23/07/2020 "Je n'ai pas compris." "Compris quoi ?" "Ce que tu as dit..." "J'ai dit je t'aime." "Non je ne comprends pas…"
> 
> \- Défi baiser 30 : Un léger baiser
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Lena.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Lena/Zaza
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 Ombre
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime. »
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lena
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-canon.

Une ombre n'était pas censée tomber amoureuse.

Une ombre n'était même pas supposée être réelle tout court, et encore moins éprouver des sentiments, amoureux qui plus est, ou du moins, c'était ce que sa tante se plaisait à lui répéter dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

En prenant cela en compte, jamais Lena n'aurait dû tomber amoureuse de Zaza, selon tout espèce de logique, et pourtant…

Mais Miss Tick n'était plus là, et elle-même n'était plus une prisonnière désormais, elle était libre, libre pour de bon, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça ne changeait rien en un sens, la voix de sa tante résonnait toujours autant en elle, aussi souvent, lui faisant réaliser à quel point elle n'était rien, et Lena aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire cette voix, vraiment, mais elle en était incapable.

Ce n'était que lorsque Zaza était là qu'elle arrivait à la chasser.

_§§§§_

Lena tremblait.

Zaza l'avait encore embarquée dans une autre aventure, et le problème actuellement n'était ni Zaza ni l'aventure en elle-même, mais plutôt le fait que le surnaturel était impliqué, que Zaza avait semble-t-il manipulé un objet magique quelconque et…

Magie, magie, magie.

Oh Dieu, qu'elle détestait la magie, la magie était ce qui l'avait créée, certes, mais elle avait failli la détruire et pitié, pitié, ne me faites pas retourner dans le monde des ombres, je ne veux plus être intangible, invisible, je ne veux plus n'être rien !

Elle avait paniqué, tout bonnement, et Zaza s'était précipitée vers elle, affolée, et Lena n'était pas en train de disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut réussi à inverser le processus que Zaza s'autorisa à respirer, tout allait bien.

Sauf que non.

Lena n'allait pas bien.

« Lena ! Lena ? Hey je suis là, c'est moi, c'est Zaza, je…

Seigneur, elle avait eu peur, elle avait eu tellement peur de la perdre encore une fois.

Et Lena tremblait toujours, elle avait failli redevenir une ombre, et Zaza se jura que cela n'arriverait plus, plus jamais.

\- Reviens-moi s'il te plaît, je… Je t'aime.

Lena sursauta, et sembla enfin revenir à elle.

\- Je n'ai pas compris.

Zaza fronça les sourcils.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit…

\- J'ai dit je t'aime.

\- Non je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Zaza repensa alors à Miss Tick, à l'enfance de Lena, et personne ne lui avait dit je t'aime avant cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle sentit son cœur se briser en deux.

\- Je t'aime Lena, je… je suis amoureuse de toi, et quelque chose dans le regard de Lena se ralluma.

\- Tu… tu m'aimes ? Mais… je ne suis qu'une ombre, comment peux tu…

\- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'es pas une ombre, tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, et je suis amoureuse de toi Lena, j'espère que c'est clair pour toi maintenant ?

L'autre se mit à sourire.

\- Bien sûr Zaza, très clair… Je… je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-elle timidement. »

Si le léger baiser que lui offrit Zaza après cela ne lui suffit pas pour complètement oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, cela fut suffisant pour la réconforter.

FIN.


End file.
